One Call
by porcupineridge
Summary: Inspired by the summer trailer and the song used. Uses the song lyrics. First time I have written using song lyrics as not something I like to do. Rita and Iain.
**This** **story uses lyrics from the song used in the summer trailer. Characters are from Casualty. This is my own interpretation from an idea I had while watching the trailer. Please R &R. **

**_I'm only one call away_**

Well, you would be if you hadn't have done what you did. The night that you told me so heartlessly that if you could make it work for me then you would.

But you couldn't.

You wouldn't.

You'd led to believe for so many months that I was something special. That I might be the one. The one that you loved to spend to time with. The one who have a laugh with at the end of a hectic shift. The one who'd comfort you after a harrowing and difficult shift.

 ** _I'll be there to save the day_**

He scared me half to death that night. I should've expected it really. He'd left a warning after all. To be honest, I'd put it to the back of my mind and blocked it out. The texts from numbers I didn't know. The silent phone calls when I was alone in the house. The things in the house that seemed to have moved whilst I'd been out that I put down to my ever increasing tiredness and forgetfulness.

I hadn't been expecting a caller so late at night. At the back of my mind I was hoping it was you. Changing your mind after blowing me out for yet another football match with the lads. The speed of it all took me by surprise; I can hardly remember what happened. Probably for the best, though. The fewer details I can remember about that night the better.

 ** _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_**

It's what you always said - call me if you need anything. I always felt so safe. You made me feel so safe. When you wrapped your arms around me so tenderly, with such love and such care. I didn't need anyone else – I had you. After that long but satisfying day in the ED when we saved a new-born, you held me gently as we relaxed after such a hectic day. After that long, hard shift where nothing had gone to plan, you held me close and told me I was a great nurse. After the incident with the gunman, you held me closer and told me I meant the world to you.

 ** _I just wanna give you love_**

Love. What is love?

I'm not sure that Mark taught me what love was. I'm not sure if he ever showed me any love, if the truth be told. We married. We lived as man and wife – to a certain extent anyway. In the naivety of my youth, I thought that when I married, I would marry for life. He would become my soul mate and we'd live happily in wedded bliss.

I loved him. I gave myself to him. I let him make me believe whatever he wanted me to as I was so determined to stay loyal to the man that I married. The man that I made a promise to.

And then after such a long time, you came along. And I thought I could learn to love again. Something I thought that wasn't possible. Something I thought I'd never be able to do again. You taught me that it was ok to have fun. That it was ok to flirt. To have a laugh. To share moments in the alleyway by the pub. To enjoy being with someone again and to have someone that cared.

 ** _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_**

Chances.

Chances are what I gave Mark when I found out what he was doing. Chances are what he had when I stood up for him in court and protested his innocence. How could my husband do something so vile to someone so young?

 ** _You know you're not alone_**

As I sit here with a cup of tea with nothing but the TV for company I ponder what it's like to be alone. At least I'm drinking tea and not vodka. I may be alone but I'm not going to be broken. Alone doesn't have to be lonely, does it? I gaze sadly at the other half of the sofa to where I'm sitting. It seems empty without you. I long for you to come and wrap your arms around me, kiss me gently on the cheek and push me back against the cushions as you push your body closer to mine. As I close my eyes, I imagine your lips as they gently brush against mine. My body shudders as I remember the moment when we first kissed. In my thoughts I can almost feel my lips gently parting to allow your tongue to explore further.

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

One call.

That would all it would take to hear your voice again. Would you answer the call once my caller ID flashed up on your screen?

If you did answer, what would I say? I don't want you to think I'm desperate. Don't want you to think I can't cope without you. As much as I want to hear you voice again I don't think I can muster up the courage to make the call. I don't think I can cope with the rejection: when you don't answer the call; when you tell me this should be the last time I call; when you tell me you don't love me anymore and would prefer any contact to be firmly on professional grounds.

No, maybe I shouldn't make that call.

 ** _Come along with me and don't be scared_**

Fear.

An emotion that covers so many circumstances. It's the one emotion that can infiltrate so many situations – whether they be happy or sad. You can be slightly fearful in even the happiest of circumstances. You can be incredibly fearful in the scariest of events. Fear can affect your daily activities or those once in a lifetime opportunities. It can motivate you, or it can inhibit you.

You never quite know how fear will affect you when it decides to strike.

 ** _You and me can make it anywhere_**

"Hello." I answer the phone after it rings a few times.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake," he pauses, "can I come round?"

"I guess so," I reply. I'm not willing to commit to the certainty of a 'yes'.

"I'll be there in 10," comes the hasty reply. He sounds slightly out of breath. I'm not sure if it's because he's been exercising or if it's in panic.

 ** _Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_**

The doorbell rings. Despite the fact that I've been expecting it, it still makes me jump and my heart leaps into my throat.

"I'm sorry," he begins. As I open the door I see a large bouquet of flowers come into view. Behind the flowers is an expression that says he's sorry; that he regrets what he's done; that he's come round to make up and make amends.

I open the door shyly. Hiding behind its strong frame and using it as my security. I peer round the door to see his cheeky, bashful grin – the one that causes his eyes to twinkle and shine. I feel my heart begin to melt. I love this man. In an instant, I open the door wide and welcome him in. I don't care what he's done to me; at the moment all I want is him.

 ** _I'm gonna keep holding on_**

My heart melts as he takes me in his arms. I feel my body mould against his. I've wanted this; I've needed this. As I press my ear against his chest to hear his heart beat, I suddenly feel relaxed and safe. I don't need anything else; I need this man.

"I've been an idiot," he whispers in my ear. "I really don't deserve you. I've treated you like shit and you still take me back."

"Shhhhsssshhh," I say as I nuzzle my face into his neck. I don't care about the past; all I care about is the future. If he's realised his mistakes then I'll give him another chance. I lead him into the sitting room, and onto the sofa.

"You've been drinking tea?" he says, with a questioning look to his face as he spots my nearly empty tea cup on the coffee table.

"I am perfectly capable of drinking something other than alcohol you know," came the sharp reply.

"I know, I just thought you were more of coffee girl, that's all."

 ** _Just run into my arms_**

I took one look at him and moved closer and closer so that our lips crashed together. He responded by pushing against me and our tongues slowly took on a slow kind of dance with more emotion attached than we'd ever know. Our tongues battled for dominance. The passion and emotion that ran through me was immense. No one has ever made me feel like this; my whole body is tingling with excitement and anticipation. I feel his hand snake around my waist and draw me closer. The emotion is intense and I can't help but be drawn into the moment. As my feelings take over my body I cannot believe that this wonderful and gorgeous man wants to be with me. I kiss him back with more emotion than I felt possible. After all, he was only one call away. He was there to save the day. He was there to save my day.


End file.
